One Day Thing
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Danny asks Stiles to pose as his boyfriend for his grandparents' visit. slash. ficlet. happy!stiles, loving!danny. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Can We Have Nicknames, Babe?

_**(Inspired by /post/9228238909 at teenwolfconfessions on tumblr) Just a little ficlet, not sure if it'll go very far, that's why I'm just leaving it open.)**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Danny! This is exciting, my first boyfriend." Stiles wrapped his arm around the taller teen's shoulders as they walked down the downstairs hall of Danny's house, thoroughly ecstatic that he'd get to try something new, with someone fairly new. Him and the older classmate's friendship had just started to form more than them having random, short conversations, and one of them blowing the other off after.<p>

"It's only for today, so that my grandparents see that I'm making friends after I came out. That's all, Stiles." He replied, trying to shrug him off, but to no avail. This was a one day thing, for sure. His grandparents had already met Jackson, so he couldn't have asked him to pose as his boyfriend, even though Jackson would have probably said no. He wasn't sure. So, Stiles was all he had left. They had been getting along for a little while, so it just seemed okay seeing as the kid was wondering if he found him cute. His parents didn't know him very well, other than when he came over to study that one time, and when he'd tell them he was going to see him on account of them being lab partners… All year long.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I can't wait to meet them. What are you gonna say about me? I'll tell them we're on the lacrosse team together, and that we make out all the time in your bedroom, and that's where we just were." The smaller teen joked the last part, but Danny looked down at him with an incredulous expression, he had to add, "I'm kidding, jeez. Just trying to lighten your mood, babe."

"Babe? Really?" Danny raised a brow, watching the other teen smile.

"What? We can't have cute nicknames? I want cute nicknames." Stiles had a more innocent expression now, like he actually wanted them, making the older lacrosse player cave instantly at how adorable he looked.

"Fine, we can have nicknames."

"Yes!" He jumped a little out of victory, leaning up on his tiptoes and planting a kiss to Danny's cheek; too busy silently celebrating to notice the heat that rose to the other's cheeks as they walked into the living room, parents and grandparents looking up at them and smiling at the display of affection. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, and pulled him close into his side. _This is a one day thing. This is a one day thing. This is a one day thing._


	2. Dinner, Movies and Spending the Night

"So, Stiles, tell us about yourself." Danny's grandmother asked, looking up from her plate to smile at him.

The teen swallowed the food in his mouth and glanced at Danny before talking, "Well, I'm sixteen... And I'm on the lacrosse team with Danny. He's a better player than me, though."

A soft round of laughter. He was doing good so far. The elderly woman took a drink of her wine, "Any hobbies, sweetheart?"

"I like to read... And I want to learn to play the drums." He said truthfully, then piled in another mouthful of pasta.

"He concentrates a lot when he reads, it's fun to watch." Danny commented, noticing the other teen's smile.

"How long have you two been together?" His grandfather asked, looking a bit more judgmental than his wife, staring at Stiles.

"Um, just coming up on two months." Stiles answered before Danny could open his mouth, "We've been pretty quiet about it, but we spend a lot of time together. I even switched lab partners for an excuse to talk to him in the beginning."

Danny was surprised by that. He didn't know how they came to be lab partners, or why he could answer so officially. It made him smile. He glanced to his grandfather, seeing he was a bit more easy knowing the explanation, especially with the small blush on Stiles' cheeks and the small 'aww' that came from the two women at the table. He didn't seem convinced, though. Danny took the other teen's hand under the table, making him jump slightly, but then ease into it, letting their fingers lace together slowly.

Stiles was blushing. He knew it, too. He could feel all the eyes on him, and he twirled his fork with his free hand, "I know that's kind of lame, b-but I wanted to talk to him, and I was too shy to do it myself."

"I'm glad you did." The older teen said, making him look up, smile tugging at his lips. He didn't know if Danny's comment was genuine or not, but he decided it was for show to calm his fast-beating heart. the taller teen chuckled softly at the silence, and looked to his mother.

"So, who wants dessert?" She asked, already getting up to go into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they think?" Stiles asked in a hushed tone, wiping the china plate in his hands dry, setting it in the cupboard after.<p>

"I think they think we're together. My grandfather is a bit skeptical, though." Danny looked over his shoulder, seeing his grandfather whispering to his grandmother, "I don't want to be home schooled."

"That's what will happen if this doesn't go well?" The younger teen asked in an angry whisper, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I did tell you, you just weren't listening after the words 'I need you to be my boyfriend'." The taller teen told him, turning off the sink and drying off his hands.

"Oh, that's right." He agreed with a nod, setting the towel he was using down on the counter, letting the other teen lead him out of the kitchen and into the living room, where his mother was putting in a movie.

"You two wanna join us?" She asked, settling in next to her husband on the couch.

The teens shared a look, then decided it would be best if they did. They awkwardly sat down next to each other, not knowing what the other would do or want to happen. Stiles sighed and just went with what he wanted, pulling his sock clad feet up on the couch, knees hugged to his chest, leaning into Danny who looked down at him with an unsure expression. He just shrugged and motioned for more contact. The taller teen wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close as the movie started.

"What are you doing?" Danny whispered into Stiles' ear after the movie had the attention of the adults in the room.

The younger teen leaned up, whispering, "I'm just trying to be realistic."

Danny bit his lip, reaching over and taking the smaller teen's hand, lacing their fingers together again. Stiles smiled.

"What else can I do?" He heard him whisper, squeezing his hand, scooting closer.

Danny wet his lips and leaned in, then there was a flash of light, and a yelp. The two teens leaned away and looked around, the taller teen's mother having been startled from the scary scene of the movie. She giggled lightly to herself, taking her hand off her chest and trying to relax. A loud sigh left Danny's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Dad, okay. Okay, I love you, too. Okay, bye." Stiles nodded, then hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket after. Danny walked over to him, eyebrows raised.<p>

"What is it?" He asked, setting a hand on his arm without really noticing that his thumb was rubbing against shoulder.

"My Dad's on duty tonight." The smaller teen told him, leaning into the touch, "But he said I can stay."

"On duty?" Danny's grandmother asked, walking up to them.

"Oh, I'm the Sheriff's son." Stiles smiled.

"Well, then. Daniel, you better not hurt the boy or you'll have to deal with his father." She said to Danny, who wrapped his arm around the other teen, holding him to his side.

"I won't hurt him, I promise." He looked down at Stiles, again wanting to kiss those wonderful full lips, that were twisting up in a smile as he looked up at him.

"Oh, that's wonderful, darling. Francis, you'll never guess how sweet this boy is, you've got to love him." She started to walk away, and the two teens chuckled, then Danny took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs.

"If you're staying tonight, you'll need something to wear."


	3. Something to Wear

_**I'm going to start putting warnings at the beginning of chapters, because their innocence starts to fade...**_

Warnings: Groping, mentions of sex.

* * *

><p>"S-Something to wear? Like, out of your wardrobe? Your clothes?" Stiles asked, being lead into Danny's room, the taller teen closing the door most of the way behind them, leading him by the hand to the dresser. Their hands parted, and the kid pouted slightly.<p>

"Yeah, my clothes. What were you expecting?" The older teen wondered, opening the drawer with his night shirts and laze around clothes in it, picking out a shirt he knew would be too big on Stiles, and handing it to him.

"U-Uh, I don't know w-what I was expecting." He took the shirt, smiling a little before holding it to his chest, "Thank you."

"Well... Aren't you gonna put it on?" Danny asked him, unconsciously wetting his lips while he looked at the boy. Stiles stuttered over himself before looking around, nervous about his body.

"Right here?" He asked, his voice shaking a little. The taller lacrosse player nodded. He nodded as well, then moved over to the bed, setting the shirt down before unzipping his hoodie and slipping it off. He set it down, and started to unbutton his flannel, feeling eyes on him as he slipped it off, only a white undershirt left. He looked over his shoulder at Danny, who was leaning against the dresser, gripping the edges tightly. He looked back down at the bed, and slipped the shirt over his head, letting out a deep breath at the cool air of the other's bedroom.

Danny was fucking him with his eyes. Shamelessly, at that. The smaller teen looked amazing shirtless, and he wondered why he hadn't seen him before in the locker room. That slightly pale skin that was almost begging him to touch. He bet it was soft, and he wanted to find out. He saw Stiles' shaky hand reach down to grab the shirt, and that's when Danny moved, getting over to him and letting his own hand slide down his forearm and come to rest over his hand.

"D-Danny." The younger teen looked up at him, letting him hold his hand, "You were gonna kiss me downstairs, weren't you?"

The older teen nodded, and Stiles visibly shook, "Why didn't you?"

"Because my mom and the movie and I didn't know if you wanted-" Danny stopped short, watching him lick his lips, putting together the pieces of what he wanted in his mind, "You wanted me to."

"I want you to, babe." The kid corrected, turning around so he was face to face with him, small smirk tugging at his lips. Danny cupped his cheek in his hand, and leaned down, gently sealing their mouths together, feeling the rush he got from it, how the shorter teen made a small noise and slid his hands down his shirt, then under it. The tips of his fingers were cold, but he didn't care, he pressed against him, letting his hands roam Stiles' skin, lips gliding effortlessly against his, tongue poking at them, making him chuckle when the kid gasped softly.

Stiles let him in haphazardly, shivering with pleasure when Danny's tongue slid over his, engaging him to play, which he did after a moment of thinking. They felt giddy, and the older teen explored his mouth, letting the smaller teen do the same to him after, feeling how reserved he was; nervous. When they broke apart, Danny let their foreheads rest together as they caught their breath.

"Well, how was it?" The taller teen breathed out, brushing his thumb against the other's red cheeks, one hand moving down his neck and shoulder, onto his chest to his heart.

"I liked it." Stiles panted, leaning forward to let his lips brush Danny's again, liking how he leaned into it for more.

"Maybe we should-" Danny started, but was cut off, the kid's mouth pressing against his again, one hand sliding up his abdomen, the other wrapping around his neck. He kissed back just as hard, but let the younger teen lead, loving the way he sucked on his bottom lip before letting go to take a breath and diving back in. The taller lacrosse player let his hand drift down, after staring and wanting to know all night, he cupped the smaller's ass in his hand, feeling him react and lurch forward, pushing their bodies together.

Stiles pulled away, taking a deep breath, "I knew you'd do that sooner or later."

"Well, I had to know." He chuckled softly, squeezing his hand before letting go.

There was a knock on the door, that made them both start and pull away from each other, the younger teen sitting down on the bed behind Danny. The taller teen turned, seeing his grandfather walk in the room.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you found someone who loves and accepts you. I don't think you'll be home schooled after all." He said, looking like he was slightly forced to say it, and Danny nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Grampa." The tan skinned teen said, and felt a hand slip into his, fingers lacing together. He looked down at Stiles, watching him smile, cheeks still a light pink.

"Yeah," The elderly man spotted the shirtless Stiles, "Be good boys tonight, okay?" They both blushed and nodded, and his grandfather left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving them alone again.


	4. Tomorrow Night

Warnings: Sexual situations, learning experiences.

* * *

><p>Stiles stepped out of the bathroom, setting his jeans on the dresser. He felt awkward being in his underwear in front of Danny, and he knew there was a blush on his cheeks as the other teen looked up at him. At least he had a baggy shirt to compensate.<p>

"You look like a lost puppy." Danny told him with a grin, pulling back the blankets of the bed, "Come on, _baby_, lay down."

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Stiles asked mockingly, striding across the room and laying down next to the older teen, getting under the covers that they were sharing.

"Well, of course." He answered in the same tone, reaching over and turning off the light, whole room going pitch black.

Stiles took a deep breath and pulled the blankets closer around him, feeling as Danny settled back next to him, getting comfortable. They laid in silence for a little while, wondering what to say, or how to lay with each other.

"Stiles... Maybe we should lay closer, just in case someone decides to come in." Danny said quietly, biting his lip as how silent the usually over talkative teen was. Had he gone too far with this? Was that kiss just for Stiles to see how it was? He did like it, right?

"Danny, I wanna do more than lay closer to you." He whispered, and he felt the heat on his cheeks, and the heat much, much lower. That kiss had stirred something inside him and he wanted more of it, more of him. He wanted to know what it was like to be pleasured by someone else, especially someone like him. He was starting to like Danny more and more; he was curious. But he knew he couldn't learn and experience it all tonight, so he would settle for testing something he thought could work in the future.

"Then do it."

Stiles scooted closer, turning on his side to let his hand drift under the covers and gently tug at the hem of the older teen's shirt. He sat up and slipped the piece of clothing off, letting it fall to the floor next to the bed. He laid back down after, and let out a slightly shaky breath as the smaller teen got up and crawled in between in his legs, spreading them to fit his body. Didn't he have experience in this, right? He wasn't going to start something serious, he hoped. Not yet.

"Stiles-"

"Shh. I-I just... I wanna try something." He whispered, feeling down the bare chest in front of him, tracing out the defined abdomen muscles before just deciding to start. Leaning down, he placed a kiss to the warm skin, slowly working his way down, hearing the hitch in Danny's breathing. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but there were no hands pushing him away, so he kept going. He felt the grooves of muscles under his lips, and he haphazardly poked his tongue out, tracing them softly, exploring.

The older teen's head was spinning. He groaned at how Stiles' tongue was like silk on his now heated skin, and the lips closing slowly in almost open-mouthed kisses, going further and further down his body. He wondered if the kid would keep going, maybe he'd be naked soon. He wanted that, but he wanted those amazing lips on his again more.

The shorter teen made it down to the other's boxers, waistband at his chin. He could feel the tent in the boxers against his chest, and he shivered at knowing he did that. He placed a kiss to his skin, right above the fabric, before moving back up, hovering over Danny, who's breathing was a bit heavy.

"How big is it?" He asked softly, actually wondering, feeling embarrassed the words came out of his mouth.

"I'll show you, but not here. Not tonight." Danny whispered back almost breathlessly, remembering and hating that his parents and grandparents were only a few rooms down the hall. He wanted to show and give Stiles everything, but it wasn't the right time.

He heard the bed creak slightly, and he thought the kid was going to move, but instead felt a body press against him, face nuzzling his neck, "Okay, but when?"

"Tomorrow my grandparents are going to visit my aunt and uncle, and my parents are going out for he night. We'll be all alone if you wanna stay over again." He whispered, feeling the other's legs move to the side of him again. He wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and turned them onto their sides, laying them comfortably with Stiles' lips at his collarbone.

"Okay." The younger lacrosse player didn't want to nod, he felt too good to move. So, maybe Danny had found out that he did this for more than one reason, but at least he'd have a new learning experience to look forward to tomorrow night, "But... Did it feel good?"

Danny laughed softly against the buzz cut, placing a kiss to the top of his head, "Goodnight, Stiles."


	5. No Walk in the Park

Warnings: Past Abuse, mentions of sex.

* * *

><p>Stiles' eyes fluttered open, and he turned onto his back, looking around for a moment, wiping his eyes free of sleep. He realized he was still in Danny's bedroom, yet the other teen was nowhere to be found. He sighed and got up, noticing the clock turn numbers, seven forty-five in the morning. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the top drawer of the dresser and slipped them on, then made his way out of the bedroom. He smelt eggs and bacon, and his stomach growled as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh, good morning, Stiles." The taller teen's mother greeted happily, setting her pen down on the table to pick up her fork.

"Hi." He said sleepily, smiling at her. He walked around the island, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"You can sit down, and I'll fix you a plate." Danny told him, planting a kiss to his cheek, "Morning, babe."

Stiles blushed, but did as he was told, sitting down next to the other teen's grandmother, watching her stir her tea. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She reached up and gently pinched his cheek, "You have that red to your cheeks whenever you're around him, you know."

"I-I know." He chuckled softly, fiddling with the hem of the baggy shirt.

"I should get going, but remember, tonight your father and I are going out. So, no parties." Danny's mother said, making him lean down so she could give him a kiss to the cheek, collecting her bag and slipping on her jacket after, "Mom, the car's ready when you want to go visit Lucy and Frank."

Danny's mother left, and his grandfather made his way down the stairs, "Genevieve, where's my suspenders?"

"They're in the car, Francis." She told him, taking another sip of her tea. Stiles chuckled at the face he made, then looked up as the older teen set a full plate down in front of him.

"I know you like to eat." He said, handing him a fork, resisting the urge to kiss him right there. The other teen noticed, but took the fork with a word of thanks and began to eat. He was getting used to this, and really liked that Danny was taking care of him, and just being around him.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch or something, maybe take a walk in the park." Stiles said when the taller lacrosse player sat down across from, and he saw him almost choke on his bacon.

"Careful, Danny, sweetheart." Genevieve told him, "Your boyfriend wants to take you on a date, that's not so bazaar."

"I think it's about time we did something else together." The younger teen explained, glancing to make sure the other teen wasn't dying.

"He would love to," The elderly woman said, giving him a peck to the cheek, "Right, Daniel?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure." Danny cleared his throat, "Of course."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? You don't have to be seen in public with me, Stiles." Danny said as they parked in a space, looking around.<p>

"I'm sure. I want to... W-We'll look really believable, out of the house and spending time together." He covered up his feelings, leaning forward to kiss him before he decided against it, biting his lip and unbuckling. The taller teen sighed, and they both exited the car.

There weren't many people around as far as he could see, but that still didn't stop Danny from being nervous. With the guys he'd dated before, they really hadn't taken him out. They were too busy trying to get each other's clothes off as fast as they could, seeing as they hadn't been with someone else in a while. There weren't many gay kids in Beacon Hills, and the few schools in the towns around them. Stiles noticed the way the other teen was glancing around at the people there, hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable. He set a hand on his lower back and led him into the park, smiling up at him when he gave him an unsure expression.

"Don't be so tense, it's a walk in the park. Literally." The younger teen said with a chuckle, making Danny smile. They walked around, enjoying the fresh air and each other's company, not that they would say it out loud. They did talk, though, about school and family, and their favorite television shows and movies. Danny laughed when Stiles thought most of his favorite movies would be chick flicks, when in reality, they were terror films and adventure movies; just like Stiles. They had more in common than they originally thought. It was pretty easy going, until the taller teen saw someone he'd rather not have.

"Maybe we should go." He said, already turning back, making Stiles confused.

"Why? It's a nice day." The shorter teen replied, stopping him by grabbing onto his coat.

"Stiles, please... My ex is over there." Danny explained, watching the tall blond come his way.

"It's fine, we don't have to leave. I'm yours, remember?" Stiles said, grabbing the other teen's hand. He saw how Danny relaxed, and he turned them back to walking, the blond noticing the lacrosse goalie.

"Hello, Danny." He said, looking a bit put off even though he leaned closer.

"Micheal." The tan skinned teen nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, no 'Mikey' anymore? Hm. How have you been?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, not even noticing the smaller lacrosse player standing there.

"Fine." Danny answered with a sour tone to his voice, remembering the nights he called that bastard by that nickname, and the night it all went wrong.

"Mhmm. You lookin' to go out again? You know how good I treated you." He licked his lips, smirking a little.

The older teen tensed, "You mean before or after you started hitting me?"

"I mean when you were begging me to turn you over and-"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Danny spat, taking a step closer, hand leaving Stiles' to ball into fists.

"And what if I don't, sweet cheeks? What are you gonna do?" Micheal raised his arms, smirking more, like he wanted to start a fight.

Stiles eyes widened and he stepped between the two, setting a hand on Danny's chest, "Danny, no. He's obviously not worth it."

"And who is this little thing?" Micheal asked, running a finger down the younger teen's neck, making him uncomfortable at how close he had gotten.

"None of your goddamn business." Danny pulled Stiles closer to his chest, taking a step away from the blond.

"Let's go, Danny. He's not worth it. Please, I don't want you to get hurt." He said quietly, then proceeding to ask him to leave over and over again. He didn't know it would go this bad, and he really didn't want the other teen to get hit or anything.

"But he's so cute." Micheal said, reaching and grabbing the kid's ass, making him jump. He turned to the blond, giving him a look.

"Hey, I don't like that unless it comes from him. And this is a public park," Stiles stepped forward whenever the blond stepped back, "No one wants to see that. Speaking of things people don't want to see; Danny doesn't want to see you, I don't want to see you, and people don't want to see jerk-off blonds get hit in the jaw. Okay? So, you should go, I'm off my meds and I'd rather not get into trouble again."

Micheal looked up at Danny with a surprised expression, and the tan skinned teen nodded quickly, playing along and walking up to gently take the smaller teen by the arm, letting Stiles glare for a moment before pulling him away.

"Come on, babe. It's okay, I'm okay. You don't need another strike." Danny said soothingly, setting a hand on his shoulders, holding him tighter when he thrashed out, making Micheal jump.

"He's a bastard." Stiles mumbled angrily on their way out.

"I-I know." He replied, keeping strong until they got to the car, the younger teen lightening up and coming out of his 'angry, off well needed medicine' character. He was ready to joke and high five at how good their performance was, but he stopped short.

"Are you okay?" The small smile that Stiles had vanished when he saw Danny's pale face and broken appearance.

"I thought he moved away. I never wanted to see him again." He said quietly, leaning against the back of his car, taking deep breaths and willing himself to not break down.

"Danny," Stiles set a hand on his back, gasping softly when he flinched away a little, "Y-You said he hit you."

The taller teen sniffled, "H-He... Stiles, I'm sorry." He moved away from him, going around to the driver's side door, shakily taking out his keys. The smaller teen stopped him, gently taking the keys from his hand.

"Let me drive."


	6. Getting Closer

Warnings: Talk of abuse.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Danny's was silent, the older teen holding back tears and sniffling half the way, and Stiles didn't dare say a word, even though it killed him to see that. When they got into the driveway and parked, the goalie exited the car and went inside, the older teen following quickly so he wouldn't shut down on him. He followed him up the stairs, and slipped through the bedroom door, grabbing Danny's arm before he could go any further. He made him turn, and he felt like his heart was breaking at what he saw.<p>

"Stiles, please let go." Danny said shakily, wiping his eyes with his free hand, more tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

"No." The kid shook his head, pulling the other teen into a hug, holding him tightly. He felt him break down, and they moved to the bed, the embrace staying strong, Stiles letting him get it all out. They stayed like that for a while, nothing being said, the younger teen rubbing his back and frowning at how sad this was. He'd never seen the other teen like this, and it physically hurt him, right in his chest.

"He b-beat me up," Danny told him between softer sobs, "We were d-dating, and I guess I did something he didn't like, so he started hitting me."

"I'm sorry, Danny." Stiles continued to rub his back, not knowing what else to say.

"I-I never told anyone before... You're not gonna tell people, are you?"

"Not unless you tell me to, I promise."

Danny nodded, and took deep breaths to steady himself, hating that he was weak in front of the younger teen, but Stiles didn't mind. He was sort of happy the older teen had opened up to him, and let him comfort him. He just wished it had been different, that Danny being hit never happened.

"How about you go take a shower to feel better... And I'll put on a movie downstairs." He suggested, watching as the taller teen sat up and nodded again.

* * *

><p>Stiles came back through the door, setting the paper bag down on the table, slipping off his jacket. Danny came down the stairs, hair still damp and body comfortable in sweatpants and a nightshirt. The younger teen smiled at him, loving the way he looked happier and refreshed.<p>

"Feeling better?" He asked, slipping off his shoes.

"Yeah, thank you... You went out?" Danny furrowed his brows.

"Yeah. I searched your cupboards and found that you didn't have chocolate." Stiles told him, grinning.

"I'm not really allowed to have chocolate, my parents say it'll make me hyper and it's bad for your body." He said, a bit unhappy his parents took treats like that off his diet.

"Well," Stiles smiled, setting his hands on his hips, "medical studies have shown that dark chocolate is good for the heart; medically and emotionally."

The taller teen chuckled, "Alright, then."

"Yeah, come on." The kid handed him the bag, "the movie's already in, and I'll make the popcorn. Go relax."

Danny nodded and took the bag into the living room, chuckling at the assortment of candies the kid bought, most of which he hadn't had since he was a kid. He heard the microwave start as he settled in on the couch, and soon the sound of popping and smell of popcorn. Stiles brought in drinks, then smiled when the microwave dinged, running back into the kitchen.

"Are we ready now?" The goalie asked when the smaller teen came back in with a big bowl, plopping down next to him.

"Oh, yeah. I am so ready." Stiles nodded, getting comfortable before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

Throughout the movie, they ate, Danny trying his first gummy worm in six years, both of them laughing as they pulled them apart in a small tug-of-war, eating what they won. They threw popcorn at each other, seeing if they could catch it in their mouths, Stiles getting really good at it. They watched the movie, the kid having to pick a thriller with comic relief, both of them jumping at parts and gradually getting closer each time there was a scary part, until Stiles was fitted with one of the taller's legs over both of his own. Both of them on the same end of the couch, both facing the same way, huddled together in a tight squeeze, although neither minded. Danny wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders so the younger teen could rest his head on his shoulder. As the end credits rolled, the taller teen smiled down at him.

"This was great." He said, rubbing the other's shoulder and arm, hugging him just a little closer.

"But we're not done yet," Stiles smiled, leaning over and grabbing the bag, taking out a bar of dark chocolate, "You have yet to try this."

"I shouldn't. What if my parents find out? I'm not allowed to have it." He explained, shaking his head.

"Well, we'll just have to keep it a secret, now won't we?" The kid took off the wrapper, "Try it."

"No, Stiles. They can be strict."

"Just do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

The smaller teen broke off a small piece and popped it into his mouth, "Try it now."

Danny took a moment, "Well... They can't object to that."

He leaned down and connected their lips, the younger teen already opening his mouth when the other's tongue moved forward. Their tongues clashed, both of them tasting like candy, the older teen feeling him pass the chocolate to him, which he accepted before pulling away. The kid licked his lips and smiled, knowing the other teen was enjoying himself.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, watching his tongue poke out and clean his lips.

"I like it," Danny smiled, "Can we do it again?"

Stiles laughed softly before breaking off another piece, sliding it between his lips before the other teen's lips were on his, slower this time, both of them chuckling as their tongues lazily wrestled each other, the candy melting and making it better in their opinion. When they parted, they wiped the corners of their mouths and laughed as they made eye contact. Danny got up and turned off the television, main menu and soundtrack annoying him. Stiles watched him, furrowing his brows at the way the paced, then moved the food and wrappers to the side. The older teen crawled back onto the couch, standing on his knees and getting in between the other's legs. Stiles set one foot on the floor, leaning back against the arm of the couch as he got closer, looking down to watch the hands start to undo his flannel's buttons.

"You should get comfortable." He said, gently pushing the fabric off the other's shoulders, hands running down the front of the old light blue shirt he decided to wear.

Stiles shrugged the flannel off and let it sit behind him, "Now what?"

"We're alone." Danny reminded, knowing the kid had probably waited for their deal all day.

"Yeah... Oh, the... Are you gonna...? Right now?"

"Yeah, Stiles."

God, he'd almost forgotten about that. He'd been having too much fun in the last few hours, he barely noticed it had gotten dark out. Lips were on his again, soft and sweet, but with urgency and hunger. He liked it. Danny pulled away moments later, looking him in the eyes before reaching down and taking his hand, guiding it to his waistband. He let out a shaky breath, feeling Stiles' thumb rub against his lower abdomen before it delved lower, into his sweatpants. The smaller teen was a bit startled to know that Danny hadn't worn underwear, and found his hand wrapping around the older's hardening member. Danny's bottom lip was pulled firmly between his teeth, watching Stiles' face as his hand roamed, fingertips exploring before his hand wrapped around him again. The younger teen looked up at him, starting to pump, noticing his hand gripping the back of the couch.

"Danny, a-am I doing it right? Do you like it?"

"A-A little tighter." He said quietly, reaching his hand in and putting it around Stiles', showing him what he wanted. The kid licked his lips and reached forward with his free hand, gently tugging down the front of the sweatpants just enough, the older teen gasping at the slightly chilled air. He bit his lip and moved his hand the way Danny wanted, letting out a shaky, aroused exhale as the taller teen's hips started to rock into his hand, breathing starting to get heavier.

He groaned softly, leaning back in and attaching his lips to the kid's, feeling his hand move faster, steadier this than before. Stiles worked his lips against the goalie's, slowing his pumps to move his thumb to the sensitive tip, smearing the precome around, making Danny shiver and his hips thrust forward, and a whimper leave his lips. He groaned again, pulling away and hiding his face in Stiles' neck, starting to whisper dirty things into his skin, along with his name. The smaller teen shivered at his name being moaned, tingling sensation running down his spine and pooling in his lap. Stiles moaned as a warm and heavy palm pressed to his crotch, making him pump his hand faster.

"You like it, too." Danny's breathing was ragged, hips bucking into his hand.

"I-I'm so hard." He whispered and blushed, head rolling back as the hand pressed harder, fingers massaging him.

"God, let me take you upstairs."

Stiles' breath hitched, and it took him a moment. He nodded quickly, and Danny moved away, tucking himself back in his sweatpants before taking his hand and getting him up, leading him up the stairs. The younger teen's heartbeat was hammering in his chest, booming in his ears as he followed him up the stairs, and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Danny got him to the bed, stripping his shirt off, Stiles doing the same to him and connecting their lips after. He pulled the kid into his lap, then laid them down on the bed, the other teen's back against the mattress. He broke the kiss, and moved down to his chest, placing kisses there, running his fingertips down his abdomen, and to his jeans, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. Licking around his bellybutton, he looked up, Stiles' cheeks tinted pink and eyes already on him. He sat up slightly, and smiled at him, letting him lift his hips so his jeans could come off.

"D-Danny, we're not actually gonna... y-you know, are we?" He stuttered, Danny's hands on the waistband of his boxers, nervous about actually having sex with him. He wanted to please him, but he wasn't sure he was ready to go all the way.

"We don't have enough time tonight. So, no. Another time." The goalie said, giving him a reassuring smile and a kiss to the lips. He felt Stiles relax into it, and he was able to slowly slip off his boxers.


	7. The Unknown Feeling

"D-Danny, Danny!" Stiles moaned in a violent whisper, one hand fisted in the sheets below him, other hand clutching the short hair of the other teen, the one who currently had his mouth full, bobbing his head up and down, listening to the younger teen beg for him. He sucked harder, feeling how close he was, moaning softly to let him know it was okay. Stiles moved the hand in the sheets to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles as he came, muffling the loud sounds he made, fireworks going off in his head and behind his eyelids. Danny let him ride it out, then pulled off, swallowing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, the hand on his hair falling away.

The smaller teen opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling sensitive and satisfied all over, watching the older teen crawl back up his body, looking tired and happy. They kissed lazily, Danny letting Stiles taste himself on his lips and tongue. They pulled apart after a few moments, and they both chuckled softly.

"Why would you use your mouth after I only used my hand?" The kid asked him, letting his hand drift down and grope the other teen through his sweatpants, making him lurch away with a soft groan, still oversensitive.

"Because you licked your hand after to taste me, and I wanted to taste you," Danny told him truthfully, "And maybe I just wanted to be the one to give you your first blowjob."

Stiles chuckled, and carefully pulled up his boxers, cooling body temperature getting to him, "Well, you're very good at it. T-Talented tongue, I mean. I-I mean, thank you."

"It's cute when you stutter." The older teen smiled, laying down beside him, throwing the blanket over them. The smaller teen cuddled into him, pushing him onto his back so he could lay his head on his chest. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss to the buzz cut hair, heart swelling when Stiles leaned up and put a kiss to his chest. They closed their eyes, sleep overtaking them as they laid together.

* * *

><p>When Danny opened his eyes, he was feeling cold with half the bed empty. He wondered if Stiles had gone home and left him, and after last night, it hurt even more. He got up, sighing as he made his way to the bathroom. He thought they had something going, and maybe the feelings were returned, but he guessed not. He ran a hand through his hair and heard the running of water, seeing the outline of a figure in the shower.<p>

"...Stiles?"

The figure grabbed the handle of the shower door, opening it and poking his head out, "Yeah?"

Relief washed over him, "Good morning."

"Sure is... You wanna come in?" Stiles asked, biting his lip, wondering what the other teen looked like completely naked and wet. Danny nodded after a moment, and slipped off his sweatpants, the kid moving back so he could get in.

The older teen smiled at how nervous he looked, arms crossed and head slightly bowed, plump bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He moved closer, hand extending to run his thumb over his lip, removing it from his teeth, watching him smile. The kid took the other's hand and pulled him closer, fully into the spray of water. He marveled discreetly at how the water moved down Danny's body, tan skin and defined muscles. He tried not to let it get to him, and turned, letting his eyes close as the water cascaded down his face. Danny bit his lip, Stiles' back to his front, his amazing looking ass right there, he could barely stand not touching it. The younger teen wiped his eyes then opened them, looking back to see the other teen looking down. He wanted to let the taller teen touch him, but he didn't know how to go about it.

"Danny... what's it like?" He asked quietly, making him look up.

"What's what like?" The goalie was pulled from his less than pure thoughts, listening to the other lacrosse player.

"H-Having someone touch you... t-there." The apples of his cheeks reddened, but he did want to know.

"I can't... I can't really explain it, you sort of have to experience it." Danny told him, biting his lip, wanting so bad just to show him and make him feel good. It sent a wave of arousal through him, making him bite his lip harder.

The smaller teen swallowed hard, and took the other's hand, setting it on his backside, "I-If you want to, you can show me. Do we have time now?"

"Yeah, Stiles, we have time now. Just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop. Okay?" He said, letting his hand knead and squeeze the cheek he has holding, the one he held before, getting a soft nod.

He took a deep breath, then tried to relax as the hand moved closer, a finger pressing gently against his entrance. It slowly slipped in, making him gasp, a low burning pain coursing through him as the digit moved in, then stopped. He didn't say a word, only kept trying to breathe deeply, feeling strangely aroused. Danny moved himself closer, letting out a shaky breath at how warm and amazing Stiles felt, letting his lips press to the kid's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, whispering in the kid's ear, nibbling on it after, trying to distract him, and himself.

"Mhmm." Stiles mumbled, setting his hands on the glass shower wall, feeling the other's erection against the back of his thigh, his own still coming to full stance.

Danny gave him a few more moments, then gently started to move his finger, shallowly thrusting to let him get used to the motions he was just dying to do, listening to the soft noises the smaller teen was starting to make. He was starting to feel okay with the new intrusion, and the new sensations starting to stir inside him. He liked it. The goalie placed kisses up the wet skin of his shoulder, and onto his neck, feeling the other teen shiver. He was searching for that spot that would make him feel so good, and he knew he found it when Stiles gasped and his hips bucked forward without permission.

"D-Danny, that felt... God, that felt good." He said quietly, his hips starting to rock, digit sliding gently in and out, the older teen pushing forward so the other's sweet spot would be brushed again.

"I know, babe." He let the nickname slip in without fully realizing it, the kid groaning as that special spot was pushed against again, leaning against the wall and shivering at how amazing it felt.

"I-I understand now," Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself, whimpering as another spike of pleasure shuddered through him. It was too much, too intimate than he'd originally thought, "Please, i-it's too good. Stop, please."

Danny didn't want to, but he did anyway, carefully removing his finger and looking with concern at the younger teen. Did he really go too far this time? The smaller teen rested his head against the wall, trying so hard to think past how turned on he was, and how badly he wanted the other teen inside him, to try to figure out what was happening. This was supposed to be a one day thing, right? He was supposed to just pose as his boyfriend, then leave, and they'd go back to being friends again. What were they, anyway? Stiles was starting to have feelings bloom in his chest every time Danny would kiss him, or come close to it, every time he'd take him into his arms and hold him tight to his chest, every time he got to lay next to him in that bed. He felt so safe, but what was he now? Curious, or... something more?

"Stiles, are you okay? I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" The older teen's concerned voice broke through his thoughts.

"N-No, I just... I have to... Maybe I should go home today. I... I-I should really go home." Stiles bit his lip, seeing how Danny's face fell, and he made his way out of the shower, grabbing a towel and covering himself up. Hearing the water shut off, he moved into the bedroom, grabbing his own clothes from atop the dresser.

The older teen came out of the bathroom, towel hanging around his hips, "Why? Why do you want to leave? Please, don't go home. I-I thought..." _I thought you liked me, too._

"I'm sorry, Danny... I should leave. I need to... think and I just need to get out of here." He had gotten his boxers on, and his eyes were starting to water at how badly he wanted to stay, and how badly he wanted the other teen. His chest felt tight, and he couldn't breathe right. What was going on with him?

"Stiles..." Danny stopped the kid before he got his shirt on, pulling him close and connecting their lips, his heart close to bursting when he felt the younger teen melt into it, but it didn't last too long. He pushed him away, tears streaming down his face. The taller teen took a step closer again to comfort him, but he was gently pushed away again.

"I-I don't know w-what's happening." Stiles mumbled quietly, grabbing his shirt before leaving the room, slipping it on on his way down the stairs, getting his shoes and grabbing his Jeep's keys, getting outside as fast as he could, sniffling as he got into his car.


	8. Keep It Together

Stiles laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, a pain in his chest, deepening while he thought of Danny. He wanted him so badly, and not just in the hormonal teenage way, it was more than that, and he didn't know what exactly to make of it. Did he like him? Like, more than just a good enough friend to pose as a boyfriend? Yes. He wanted to be his boyfriend, for real. But he wasn't gay, was he? Although, the only girl he'd even thought about in a long time was Lydia, and he thought she was beautiful, even though he knew nothing would come of it, she had Jackson. But Danny... He thought Danny was gorgeous, and exciting to be around, and when he smiled it made him feel so much better. But it scared him, all the feelings he had, the feelings that would bloom in his chest and leave butterflies in his stomach when he was around him.

He sat up, checking his watch. It was time for school and he was glad there was no lacrosse practice today. He grabbed his backpack, and slipped on his shoes, going downstairs and out to his Jeep. On the ride to school, he suffered some anxiety about if he would see the goalie, and what would he do if that happened. He took deep breaths.

"Come on, Stiles. Keep it together, it's not like you're in love with this guy." He mumbled to himself, but his heart pounded in his chest when he saw the blue car, and Danny getting out of it. He wouldn't see him, would he? His Jeep isn't that noticeable, right?

The older teen pulled his backpack out of his car and threw it over his shoulder, eyes catching the bright blue of Stiles' car, heart picking up in beats, making him take a deep breath. He wanted things to be okay again, and if not romantically, then just with their friendship. The kid hadn't answered any of his texts or calls, and his grandmother asked him why he had dark circles under his eyes and looked depressed; his mother blamed it on the chocolate. But now his grandparents were back at their own place, and Danny felt horrible that he put Stiles through the whole charade.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Danny. Who hurt you? I'll bash their head in." Jackson told him in a completely serious tone as they walked through the line at lunch.<p>

"No one. It's fine, Jackson. You don't have to worry about it, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." He said, sighing. He knew his best friend was just trying to help, but he had to do this alone.

"Well, if you can take care of yourself emotionally, let me take care of those dark circles. I have my makeup in my purse, some in your shade." Lydia tried, smiling softly, maybe she'd get a chuckle out of him.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Lydia." He smiled just a little to make her happy, then paid for his lunch. She led the two boys over to a table, and Danny's heart almost stopped at seeing her sit down to Scott McCall, Stiles across from them, circles under his eyes as well, and he was quiet. He didn't like seeing him quiet. They sat down, Danny forced to sit next to the regularly quirky teen, who had gone rigid from being sat next to.

"Hi, Scotty, Stiles." Lydia giggled slightly at the face Scott made.

"Scotty?" The young wolf and Jackson said at the same time, raising an eyebrow at the strawberry blond.

"What, we can't have nicknames? Babe, let me give nicknames." Lydia told Jackson, making the other two boys at the table look up instantly. It hurt to hear that, for both of them.

Greenburg came to sit down, and Jackson motioned for him to sit at the end of the table, but Danny stopped him, "Have my seat."

Stiles watched the older teen get up and make for the door, and he was so tempted to follow him, but looked at Scott instead for some kind of guidance. The wolf looked at his best friend, seeing how sad he looked, and it clicked for him. His eyes widened, and he thought about what Stiles had told him yesterday, about all the feelings he had and how he couldn't handle them.

"Stiles," He started, but the quirky teen shook his head, telling him not to go on. He made a face, "Go."

"But Scott... I don't know." He said in a hushed tone.

"Go, right now."

"O-Okay."


	9. Fix Me, Ask Me Out

**_I'm so sorry, you guys! I got my chapters mixed up. But at least you'll be getting two chapters in one day._**

* * *

><p>Jackson watched his best friend get up from the lunch table, then the Stilinski kid a few moments later, following him. He knew he shouldn't go after his friend, he'd already pestered him enough and he needed his space. He leaned over and nudged Scott with his elbow.<p>

"What's going on with them? Danny won't tell me anything." He whispered, "I mean, he told me about the whole grandparents thing, but that's it."

"Well, Stiles told me that he and Danny got close, and he didn't know what to do. That it scared him." The wolf said, watching Jackson's expression harden more.

"What the hell does that mean, McCall? Is Stiles scared of a gay guy that might like him? You should f—" The blond started, but was cut off.

"No, Jackson. He's scared because… Maybe he likes Danny back. He's never really been in a relationship before, and he's scared. Calm down." Scott told him, trying to brush off the anger.

The other co-captain's expression softened, actually looking a bit out of character in Scott's eyes, "Well… What can we do? I don't like Danny looking all sad and stuff. He even turned down hanging out with Lydia. He never does that, and he wouldn't let me pick him up this morning. He drove alone. And we always drive together on Mondays."

"I think we can just let them know we accept them being together, and we hope they're happy with each other. That's all we want, is for them to be happy. I don't like seeing Stiles like this either. Hopefully they'll work it out. And if they don't, we'll do it for them."

"I'm with you there, McCall."

* * *

><p>"Danny? Goddammit, where are you?" Stiles mumbled as he looked in another empty classroom, then made his way to the only other place he could've gotten in the short amount of time. He pushed open the boys' bathroom door, walking in and biting his lip, "...Danny?"<p>

He heard a small gasp, and a sniffle. He instantly felt horrible. He walked over to the stalls and pushed them open one by one, only the last locked. He pushed against it again, "Danny, unlock the door."

"N-No." The goalie's broken voice made him cringe, and his heart hurt again. He moved to the stall next to Danny's, and got in, locking the door. He sat down, putting his head in his hands, running them over his hair as he thought about what to say. How was he supposed to get out all the feelings he had?

"Danny, look... I just... I'm sorry I left. Something just... happened, it's hard to explain, but I'm sorry." Stiles told him, staring at the tiles of the floor, wishing he had stayed and figured it out then.

"What happened? Did I hurt you? Please, don't lie to me." The taller teen asked him, wiping his eyes on his shirt, trying to pull himself together.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I promise, you didn't. I-I liked what you did... I like you. And that's the problem, because I don't know what's going on with me, and it's scary. And it hurts, right in my chest, a-and I can't get it to go away." The younger teen rambled, feeling frustrated. He'd never felt like this before.

"Y-You like me? Like, how?"

"Like, I want to be around you all the time, and when I am, I feel amazing. You're great to be around, and when we were sitting on your couch that night, when you had your arm around me... I felt so safe with you."

There was silence, and then a click of a lock. Danny's heart was pounding, and he took a steadying breath, "Stiles, come here."

He heard him trip slightly as he got out of his own stall, and then the door pushed open softly, the quirky teen standing there, looking wrecked, his eyes watery. The older teen beckoned him closer, standing up and taking him into his arms when he stepped closer. Stiles sobbed quietly into Danny's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt safe again, and all the emotions were tumbling out of him, overwhelming to him.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He croaked, hands holding tight to the back of the other's shirt, shaking slightly.

"It's okay, I didn't make things easy on you, either." The goalie said, rubbing his back. It felt amazing to hold him again, to comfort him, to know that the feelings were returned. He could almost not handle it.

"Next time, just ask me out." Stiles told him, sniffling, hugging himself closer to him in an attempt to feel better.

Danny chuckled softly, blinking back leftover tears, "Do you wanna come over after school?"

"Yeah." The kid mumbled instantly, hearing the chuckle rumble in the other's chest, making him smile.

"Okay, come on."

They broke apart, smiling softly at each other as they wiped their eyes before leaving the room, just in time to see Scott and Jackson come out of the lunchroom together, talking indistinctly. Stiles took the taller teen's hand, feeling him lace their fingers together, the young wolf raising an eyebrow and Jackson just looking up and staring.

"What?" Danny was the first to speak, enthusiasm in his tone.

"What are you doing holding hands with Stilinski?" Jackson asked him a bit curiously, giving a look to the smaller teen, a much softer look than Stiles thought the blond co-captain would ever use with him. Maybe they didn't need putting together, Jackson thought.

"Well, I like him." The older lacrosse player said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I mean... Why would you hold hands with someone you don't like?" Stiles chimed in, grinning.


	10. Plans of Lovers

Danny laid him down on the bed, lips still moving, hands roaming. He climbed on top of him, hands sliding up the smaller teen's shirt, making him shiver. He felt Stiles arch into it, and he let one of his legs get between both of his, gently setting his knee against his crotch, letting him grind against his leg. The younger teen groaned, thrusting his hips up to Danny's thigh, feeling the goalie's lips and teeth at his neck, making him moan as he bit down. He grabbed the other teen by the shoulders, and pushed them so he was on top, making the older teen look up at him with a surprised expression.

"Why not both of us?" He asked a bit breathlessly, licking his lips before lowering his hips to the taller teen's, rocking against him, watching his face contort in pleasure. He ground down onto him, feeling hands on his ass, making him push his hips down harder.

"S-Stiles," Danny's hips bucked, his head rolling back onto the mattress, the kid's lips at his exposed throat, "I want you."

"I'm right here. I'm yours." Stiles mumbled into his skin, groaning softly as the other's hands squeezed.

"I want more of you."

Stiles smirked, lifting his head up, rocking his hips slowly to make the taller teen whine, "And what does that mean?"

"God, you know what it means."

"Mm, Danny, are you going to not tell me what you want?" The younger teen whispered, amused and breathy. He wanted Danny to stutter about what he wanted, even though they probably wouldn't get too far, he still wanted to know. He was about to chuckle at the silence, when there were hands on him, forcing him onto the mattress, a body hovering over his. He looked up with wide eyes, but then lips and teeth were at his neck, making him moan softly.

"Fuck me, Stiles. I want you to fuck me. Hard." The taller teen ground his hips down forcefully, forcing a squeak from Stiles. He lifted his head and kissed those perfect plush lips, the other's tongue twisting with his as soon as he opened his mouth. The smaller teen pulled away for air, his brain catching up with his body, making him shiver at what Danny just told him.

"S-Seriously?" He knew he sounded surprised, but _God,_ he'd never been talked to like that before. And he liked it more than he should have. The older teen looked at him and bit his lip, nodding timidly.

"...Too far?" Danny blushed, letting out a deep breath to calm himself before going to get up. Stiles sat up a bit and grabbed his hand, stopping him. The goalie looked up, seeing the soft smile on the other's lips. The younger teen pulled him close again.

"If you want me to, I will." He said, leaning in and placing a quick kiss to the older teen's lips, watching him smile after. Danny leaned back in and sealed their mouths, letting the younger teen push him back onto the mattress, feeling hands start to work on his belt, making him shiver. He wanted Stiles to be inside him so badly, he almost couldn't take how slow this was going. He moaned loudly as a hand slipped past his underwear and grip him tightly, already pumping in a quick jerking motion. His own hands moved to get the other's shirt off, wanting that creamy skin revealed again.

He'd managed to get the kid's shirt off and run his hands all over him, both of them breathing hard, before Stiles had worked himself between his legs and was tugging at his jeans. It was a bit frantic, but they didn't care, they both wanted it. The smaller teen was so close to getting his jeans off, when there was a knock on the door. Both teens jumped up, and looked to the door.

"Danny? Sweetheart, are you home?" It was his mother's voice. Danny grabbed the other's shirt and gave it to him, pushing him into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom, trying to calm himself down before facing his mother. He really didn't want to.

"Danny?" She asked again, knocking.

"U-Uh, yeah. Hold on." His voice cracked slightly, making him mentally curse at himself. He quickly fixed up his bed, then looked himself over, fumbling to redo his jeans as he went over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Stiles shakily put his shirt back on, listening to the older lacrosse player and his mother talk outside, thinking about how hard he was and what Danny wanted him to do. _Fuck_, he wanted to so bad. It hurt how much he wanted it, but he realized this wasn't the way to go about it. It would be his first time, and he wasn't sure if it was Danny's or not, but he still wanted it to be special. After a few moments, he heard the bedroom door close, and footsteps come over the bathroom. The taller teen walked in slowly, meeting eyes with him.

"I'm sorry." He said, sighing, "My mom came home early and I didn't-"

Stiles cut him off by kissing him gently, holding the side of his face in his hand. He pulled away moments later, leaving Danny looking down at him with a confused expression, "It's okay. We should make it special, though."

"Yeah, I-I'd like that." The taller teen nodded, considering that idea, heart swelling that Stiles would actually want to wait to make it good and right. He'd never really been cared for like this before with his other boyfriends. Wait... Was Stiles his boyfriend?

"Then I'll see you later, _babe_." The kid chuckled softly at the way the other teen's face lit up, and gave him a peck to the cheek before scooting by him, grabbing his backpack before heading downstairs to get his shoes, then make his way out to his car. Then a question struck him, _What the hell was he going to do without any experience in making love to anyone, let alone someone as special as Danny?_


	11. Research

_**Okay, I'm sorry this took so long. School is horrible and my writer's block has amazingly fucked up timing. Hopefully this will give you all what you've been wanting.**_

* * *

><p>After Stiles had gotten home from school, he'd just about ran to his room and locked the door behind him. It was Wednesday, and he only had until Friday to plan his and Danny's special night together -he'd taken it upon himself without telling the other teen- and to figure out how the Hell he was supposed to go about having sex at all. He'd seen porn before, sure, but never gay porn. He'd just never thought about looking it up. He decided now that it was probably the best time to do so. He got comfortable in front of his computer after making sure his bedroom window was locked and the blinds were down, and he searched for video in one tab, using the other to search terms like 'how to give a blowjob' and 'how to make anal penetration pleasureful'. He felt a bit silly doing it, but he wanted to make it good for Danny.<p>

He couldn't help his thoughts drifting to how Danny would look sweaty, chest heaving, legs hiked up and loud noises spilling uncontrollably from his mouth. He could almost feel the heat of his skin, and the taste of his lips, and it startled him when there were groans filling his ears from his headphones connected to his laptop, video starting to play without his permission. He quickly paused it, shivers running down his spine as he looked down to his lap, half hard cock pressing a bit against the zipper of his jeans. He mentally cursed at himself but pressed on, ignoring his soon to be aching erection to try to retain some very useful information. He tried to read about how to correctly stimulate another guy, which positions would work best, the only downfall being he pictured each one with the older teen and himself, making his lust swell and give him trouble concentrating.

He switched over to the video and pressed play, watching the blond one giving the brunette a blowjob, shuddering at finally knowing the sensations of it, and knowing he'd have to give the favor back to Danny one of these days. He was excited for that day. He watched closely at the techniques of the blond's mouth, how he turned his head, where his hand gripped the brunette's cock, how his tongue moved and how loud the brunette got at each action. _Would Danny sound like that?_ He pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch, letting out a deep breath at the pleasure with his eyes fixated to the screen.

The video cut after the brunette had come, and now they were laying in a missionary position, two fingers that belonged to the brunette deep inside the blond, who had his legs up and was moaning as he fucked himself on them. His cock twitched at knowing how that felt, too. The blond's hips bucked and the digits were removed, tip of the brunette's cock at his gaping entrance. Stiles made a mental note to make sure he stretched him open enough so he wouldn't get hurt. He watched and touched himself as the two men on the screen fucked, and he half treated it like an assignment; to understand and remember, to customize it to a way that he'd be able to use it. When it was over, he took off his headphones and undid the button to his jeans. He erased the history on his computer as he got his clothes off, then hastily made his way to his bathroom to get into the shower and take care of his big and throbbing problem.

* * *

><p>Stiles was a whimpering mess, forehead against the shower wall while he tried so hard to make it last. He felt like he was going to explode, sensitive and full with a tight hand around his cock, other hand behind him and comfortable with two fingers inside him. He knew he'd figure out how to make himself feel good like this, but it was almost too much. Almost. He worked his fingers inside himself harder, against that magical bundle of nerves, other hand quick and fitted. He was so close. So fucking close...<p>

"Danny!" He shouted as his vision went white and he came _hard_, hips bucking and noises not being able to be held back. He rode it out and took air in like he was suffocating, fingers gently slipping out with a sensitive whimper, dick still hard in his other hand. He let out a soft moan at the post orgasm bliss, and was fully ready to enjoy it for a while when the sound of his phone ringing brought him out of it. He groaned out of annoyance and pulled back the shower curtain enough, grabbing his discarded jeans and fumbling to get the electronic out.

He did after a moment and answered it without looking at the caller I.D, "Scott, if you called me just because you're bored, I swear to God, I'll-"

"Stiles."

He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. His breathing was still ragged, and the sound of his voice made him feel hot all over, "D-Danny, hi."

"Hey, what are you doing?" The older teen asked, the kid sounding like he'd just ran ten miles.

"I'm in the shower." Stiles said immediately, without thinking. There was a moment of silence, and he thought nothing would ever be as loud as his breathing at that moment.

"Really? Were you drowning?" The goalie asked, a bit amused in knowing that wasn't the case, and also in that Stiles would answer the phone while he was bathing.

"N-No, I was... I-I wasn't doing anything." The younger teen hated that he kept stuttering, but he couldn't help it. He heard the other teen chuckle.

"Stiles, were you doing something... naughty?" Danny licked his lips, sitting back against the headboard of his bed, feeling smug that he'd caught him.

"...Yeah."


	12. No Candles or Sexy Music

Thursday. Stiles was anxious at school, like everyone knew he was going to lose his virginity, he thought everyone was staring at him. But when he saw Danny, it made him feel better instantly. All smiles and happy to see him, and when those strong arms wrapped around him, his heart was hammering in his chest. He hugged back just as tight, taking in the scent of the taller teen's body spray, smiling against his chest. A few people looked at them as they walked by, which made him pull away, small tint to his cheeks. Danny chuckled softly.

"You're always so adorable when you blush." He smiled, refraining from getting closer and touching him. There were people around, and he could tell Stiles was a little nervous.

"I blush the most when I'm around you." Stiles mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes on the ground.

The older teen stepped closer, whispering, "God, I wish I could kiss you right now."

"T-Then you should."

It was just a simple peck of the lips that no one else really noticed happened, but Stiles felt his cheeks flare. He heard that adorable chuckle again and covered his face, hands at his wrists pulling them away.

"You look amazing." Danny said, placing a kiss to his left palm. The bell rang before the younger teen could say anything, and the goalie smiled before letting go of him and walking to class.

"I saw that." Scott smirked, walking up behind Stiles and nudging him in the arm.

"Yeah, well... Yeah." The quirky teen chuckled, biting his lip.

"Did you figure everything you needed to out?"

"Of course I did."

* * *

><p>Friday. Stiles gently pulled Danny along the hallway by his hand, stopping when he got to their room, the older teen pushing him against the door and locking their lips, making him chuckle as he unlocked the door from behind. They stumbled in and Stiles broke the kiss, smiling up at the other teen who looked around at the dimly lit room.<p>

"I tried to make it nice. Do you like it?" He asked quietly, biting his lip nervously. There weren't candles or low sexy music, just a simple comfy bed and everything they needed to make it good. Danny smiled down at him, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"No one's ever done this for me before. It's perfect, Stiles." The goalie said, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together, pulling him over to the bed. Danny sat down and brought the other teen down with him, on top of him. The smaller lacrosse player straddled his hips and leaned down, mouthing at his neck, nipping softly. Danny's hands were on his chest, getting the buttons of his shirt undone, making a noise of approval as he ran his hands down his bare chest, to his jeans.

Stiles let out a deep breath, shrugging off the plaid fabric before locking lips with the other teen. Danny sat up slowly, moving his lips slowly, holding onto the younger's hips so he wouldn't fall. Hands were moving along his shirt and lifting it up, the kiss breaking so it could be taken all the way off, pouty lips on his skin after, pushing him back onto the bed. Stiles trailed his lips down the tan skin, swirling his tongue over his abdomen muscles, feeling them tense and hearing the small noise that came out of Danny's mouth. The kid smirked and popped the button his jeans, pulling down the zipper and having the other teen lift his hips so he could slip them off. The older teen picked his head up to see Stiles already looking at him, hands undoing his pants. He sat up and moved the other's hands away, doing it himself, glancing up to see Stiles wet his lips.

He pushed them down after, and let the other lacrosse player shimmy out of them, then he was telling him to get comfortable on the pillows. Danny did as he was told, taking a steadying breath as Stiles crawled into bed with him, letting his legs open so he could crawl in between them. The younger teen let his hands slide down the other's thighs as he got closer, brushing their lips together before his hands were on the hem of his boxers. He met eyes with the taller teen and got a nod and a lift of the hips, and Stiles' hands worked for him as they gently pulled them off, throwing them aside. Seeing Danny naked never got old, and he obscenely took the image of him in, working his way up to his face and not being able to hold back a smile at the blush tinting the older teen's cheeks. He kissed him again, then leaned to grab the bottle of lube he awkwardly bought from the drug store, watching Danny let out a deep breath and get himself comfortable. The kid thoroughly coated his fingers and trailed them down to the other's exposed entrance, then stopped.

"I'm going to take care of you, you know that, right? I-I don't know exactly, down to a point, of what to do, but I'm going to try." Stiles told him softly, making him looking up, giving him a small smile.

"I trust you. G-Go ahead." Danny whispered, and felt a finger gently slip inside him, his body tensing a bit before he had it under control. It had been a while, but he knew he'd get used to it soon enough.

Stiles watched intently to see if this was good or not, to make sure he wasn't hurting him. After a moment, he started moving the digit, just slowly in and out, eyes alternating from looking at his hand to the other's face. His eyes were closed, and he was still, then the smaller teen started feeling around a bit more, feeling him relax while he searched for what felt the best. The hitch in Danny's breathing and the twitch of his hips made him think he found it, and he gently pushed against it again, a soft moan coming out of him, hands starting to grab at the sheets. He pushed against it again and the goalie whimpered, hips shifting down onto his finger for more. He carefully added a second, letting him adjust before starting to stretch him open, bumping against that sweet spot every once and a while just to keep the good feeling going. The taller teen's breathing was a bit labored, and his hips started to rock, another push against that magical spot making him moan the other teen's name.

"I'm just making sure I don't hurt you." Stiles said, thumb on his free hand gliding softly back and forth over the inside of his thigh while he worked his other hand, crooking his fingers and rubbing against that spot a bit harder. Danny's hips bucked, a broken moan leaving his lips.

"Y-You won't hurt me. Please, I need you." He sounded a bit desperate, because he honestly was. He wanted Stiles closer, he wanted everything the kid was going to give him. He felt the digits leave his body, and he couldn't help the small noise the loss inflicted. Stiles smiled at him and slipped out of his boxers, feeling less anxious, for a moment wondering why he was so nervous over the past few days. There were hands on him, putting his full attention on Danny again, watching him explore a little. He reached over and grabbed a condom off the nightstand, ripping it open before it was taken out of his hands. The older teen licked his lips and gently rolled the condom onto his length, pumping his hand a few times after.

Stiles pushed him back to laying down and kissed him hard, tongue pushing past his lips and exploring, making Danny push their hips together and moan a plea for him to hurry. The younger teen pulled out of the kiss and positioned himself against his entrance, taking a deep breath before gently pushing his hips forward, slowly sinking himself in while he places kisses down the other's neck. Danny shuddered at the sensations, and took a moment to get used to him, hearing the hitch in Stiles' breath when his insides clenched. He whispered for him to move, and the first few movements were slow, a bit sloppy and nervous, but they found a rhythm that worked, in no time he found himself gripping at Stiles' back and moaning. The younger teen was breathing harshly against the skin of Danny's neck, heart beating fast in his chest and making him want to move faster at every sound that was coming out of his lover's mouth. He did.

The slapping of skin was loud and made them work harder, groans and whimpers pushing them closer and closer to the edge. Danny was digging his fingers into Stiles' back, mumbling dirty things into his ear, moaning loudly when hips bucked especially hard into him. The younger teen's hands gripped the other's thighs tightly, that heat in his lower abdomen making itself known as he made his pace faster. He lifted Danny's legs to hook them around his waist, and hit that spot inside him directly, listening to the broken cry that made him smirk.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" His breath ghosted over the taller teen's ear and jawline, thrusting his hips forward sharply, feeling Danny's hips buck.

"Please, Stiles." The goalie whimpered, rocking his hips up desperately.

Stiles managed to get a hand down between them, and wrapped it tightly around the other's length, pumping in time with their thrusts. The older teen moaned loud, sounding so much like Stiles' name as he came, spurts of white covering their stomachs, insides clenching around the other's cock. The younger teen whimpered into the crook of Danny's neck, orgasm washing over him like never before, whole body shuddering. They rode it out slowly, stopping after time and laying there with each other until the kid got his strength back. He sat up, feeling hazy and sticky, body sweaty but completely worth it. He went to pull out, when a small noise stopped him.

"No, not yet." Danny tried pulling him back down, but there were lips on his, slow and gentle, a bit tired.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He mumbled after they broke apart. He wanted to stay in the amazing warmth that was entirely Danny, but he knew it wouldn't be the best thing later on. His lover's legs fell to the sides, and he gently pulled out, slipping off the condom and tying it before putting it in the trash next to the bed. He cuddled back in with Danny, not caring about the sweat or harsh breathing. They kissed again, slow and lazy, chuckling softly before they let their eyes close.


	13. Actual Boyfriend

Danny's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned, stretching and feeling that morning after pain. He groaned and turned more onto his side. He noticed it was still dark in the hotel room, and he wondered what time it was. He tried to look up, but his eyes caught on something he thought was utterly beautiful ever since the first time he saw it; Stiles was still sleeping, cuddled in next to him, looking completely peaceful. He looked so gorgeous. He leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek, then cuddled in close, feeling his body heat, smelling the sex on his skin. Did it really matter what time it was right now? He and Stiles had made love last night, and he wanted to bask in it for as long as possible. The kid stirred, small noises coming from him as he woke up, smiling at the feeling of arms around him.

"Danny?" He mumbled, blindly reaching his hands out to touch him, finding skin and smiling a little.

"Hi, babe." Danny said softly, nuzzling his face into his lover's neck, letting Stiles' hand travel down his chest. He moved a leg to drape over his.

"Hi," He set his hand over the older teen's heart, not opening his eyes yet, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." The taller teen placed a kiss to the soft flesh, loving the warmth and quiet of this moment.

"I think your grandparents are really gonna believe us now," He smiled wider when he felt Danny chuckle against him, "And I really, really like you. Just so you know."

"I like you, too, Stiles."

* * *

><p>Stiles walked through the front door of his house, throwing his keys on the kitchen table, stopping when he caught sight of his father. He looked angry, arms crossed and leaning in the threshold where dining room met kitchen.<p>

"Where have you been?" He asked, slightly relieved to see that his boy hadn't been hurt, or worse. Did he really expect Scott to come up with good lies about what they were doing at his house?

"Well, um-" Stiles started, but was cut off abruptly.

"And don't give me any crap about being at Scott's house. I know you weren't there, even before he started stuttering for something to say when I asked him about what you were doing." The Sheriff maybe had gone too far with interrogating his son's best friend, but he was worried, and Scott would forgive him.

"I was with my boyfriend last night."

"Don't lie to-" He stopped short, looking at how serious a bit nervous the kid looked, "...What?"

The teen nodded, "I'm happy with him, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls last night, my phone was off."

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Sheriff Stilinski pushed himself off the wall, arms coming down to his sides. He sighed and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, then started to walk away.

"Don't see him again?" Stiles was instantly worried.

"No, don't turn your damn phone off again, or I'll send the department's dogs after you." His father shouted back, making him smile. He had to admit, his dad was the coolest.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, the two teens spent lots of time together, in public and in private. Stiles had formally introduced Danny to his father, who seemed to like him and was satisfied with the answers to the typical "So, you wanna date my son" questions. The Sheriff actually let the older teen stay the night, as long as they promise to have no intimate touching on the couch while blankets covered them and the bedroom door stays cracked open. They followed all the rules, although the Sheriff said nothing about the bathroom, which is where Stiles finally discovered that sex in the shower was the best thing in the whole entire world, even if he was sore the next day. They were happy with each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you really wanna do this?" Scott walked beside him down the hall, inspecting his best friend. He looked determined, even though a little nervous. He didn't know what he had to be nervous about, though. Danny was just about in love with him as far as he could tell, and he would most likely say yes.<p>

"Yeah, I do. I wanna go with him, even if people stare. I wanna ask him like this, because this is how he's always wanted to be asked. I'm just... nervous." Stiles told him, holding a pink rose in his hands, walking around the corner and seeing Danny at his locker.

"Don't be nervous, he's your boyfriend. Your actual, real life boyfriend. You love him, Stiles." The young wolf patted him on the back.

"I-I do love him." The quirky teen nodded, smiling to himself. He really did love Danny, even though they hadn't said it yet. He walked up to his boyfriend and gave a smile.

"Hey, babe." Danny smiled at him, then looked at the rose in his hands, "What are you doing?"

"I-I just um..." He chuckled nervously, wetting his lips, "I love you. A-And I was wondering something."

"...You love me?" The older teen stopped hearing after that. He repeated it over and over in his mind.

Stiles chuckled, getting down on one knee, "Will you go to prom with me?"

The goalie looked down at him, goofy grin on his face, "You love me?"

"I love you, Danny." He nodded, holding up the rose, "I'll say it however many times you want."

"Yes. Just yes. I love you, too." He chuckled at the expression on his boyfriend's face, and held a hand out to him to help him up. Stiles stood and hugged Danny tightly, whispering those three words over again and feeling lips on his cheek.

"You will go to prom with me right?" The younger teen mumbled against his neck, feeling the soft laugh rumble his boyfriend's chest.

"Of course, babe." Danny let go of him, but decided to keep one arm around him. He pulled the quirky teen into his side, and felt him lean into it, "I'm glad this wasn't a one day thing for us."


End file.
